Cat Silver vs Water
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Another episode of Silver in his cat instincts and this time he has to fight his instincts that is scared of water. Will he succeed or will he simply stay as a scaredy cat?


**Here's another episode of Silver in his cat instincts. If you have not read "Nine Lives" yet, that's where he got his cat instincts. **

**Nebula and Snow belongs to me. **

**Silver and Blaze belongs to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver's cat Snow can now swim in water and is no longer afraid anymore. As for her owner Silver when he's in his normal mode he can swim, but when he's in his cat instincts he doesn't like to get wet.

"Oh, come on, Silver. The water is not gonna hurt you" Nebula said, leaning against the tree, looking straight up at the scaredy silver hedgehog that is hanging onto the tree branch.

"No thank you" Silver said.

"How can you be scared of the harmless water whenever you're in your cat instincts?" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Cause cats hate water!" Silver said.

"Silver, not every cats hate the water" Nebula said, "So just come down here"

"No" Silver said.

"Hmph" Nebula flies up and carries Silver in her arms, "You are so naïve" she then flies with him to the indoor pool near Tails' workshop.

"Nebula let me go! MEOW!" Silver yowls and struggles.

"Is he still scared of water again?" Blaze asked, swimming in the pool.

"Yup. Silver, calm down. Blaze is gonna help you" Nebula held him tight.

"No! Let me go!" Silver struggles.

"Are you being chicken, Silver?" Nebula smirked.

"No! I'm a hedge-cat!" Silver said.

"Hello? You're still a hedgehog with cat instincts" Nebula rolled her eyes, "If you can't swim I guess there won't be any fish sticks for dinner" she said.

Silver growls.

"So what's it gonna be?" Blaze asked.

"Hmph!" Silver crossed his arms and looks away, refusing to swim in the pool.

"Any ideas, Nebula?" Snow asked.

"Um…" Nebula simply pushed Silver in the pool gently.

***SPLASH***

"MEOW!" Silver struggles.

"Silver, the water is not that deep" Snow said, swimming up to him.

"Meow!" Silver continues to freak out.

"Oh, brother" Nebula rolled her eyes and jumps in the pool to calm Silver down before he really goes crazy.

"Calm down, Silver!" she gripped his arms.

"MEOW!"

"Blaze, a little help please?" Nebula asked.  
Blaze managed to grab him and pull him out, "Man, Silver. You almost had it"

"Meeeoooowwww" Silver shivered in Blaze's arms.

"Calm down, Silver" Blaze said.

Nebula sighs in defeat, "At least I tried to help him. But I guess that didn't work"

"It's okay Nebula. You tried. Most cats hate water. Snow is different" Blaze said.

"I know. But man, he almost had it there" Nebula said.

"I know" Blaze sighed.

"Meeeooowwww" Silver held onto Blaze, shivering.

"I'm going to try and warm him up" Blaze said walking inside.

"All right" Nebula said.

Later; Silver purred loudly as Blaze used her flames from her hands to warm him up without burning him.

**"*Puuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr*"**

"You okay Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah" he said between his purrs.

Blaze stops when he's dry, "All done"

"Thanks" Silver said, shaking his puffy fur to normal flat fur.

"No problem" Blaze said.

"I just don't understand. Usually when I'm normal I can swim. But when I'm in my cat instincts I'm too afraid of the water. What's wrong with me?" Silver whines.

"It's okay Silver. Most cats hate water" Blaze said.

"But I shouldn't be scared. But I am" Silver sighs.

"It's okay Silver" Blaze said.

Silver sighs again, "I really need to fight the instincts somehow" he lied down on the couch.

"But how Silver?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm gonna have to pretend that water is my predator" Silver said.

"That sounds good" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be tough to fight the predator since I'm its prey" Silver said.

"You just got to not let the water push you around like a baby" Blaze said.

"Yeah, you're right, Blaze" Silver said.

The day turned night time and Silver was back in the indoor pool, ready to fight his main predator, the water.

"Come on, Silver. I'm not your prey" Silver muttered to himself, standing on the diving board in his crouching pose. He was a little scared but he shakes it off, "Don't be a baby, Silver. Jump in….now" he almost moved from the diving board but got a little startled.

"Come on Silver, you can do it!" Blaze said.

"Come on, scaredy hedgehog! I'm not your prey. I'm not your prey. I AM NOT YOUR PREY!" Silver growled in bravery as he jumped in.

***SPLASH***

Swimming under the water he wasn't struggling this time as he went up to the surface.

"GRRR! RAWR! How do you like that, predator water?!" Silver was swimming well in his cat instincts.

"Alright Silver! Kill that water!" Blaze cheers.

"Huh? Hey, I'm swimming! I'm swimming!" Silver squealed like a girl in joyfulness.

"Yay Silver!" Blaze said happily

Snow jumps in and swims with him.

"Meow!" Silver yowled in joy.

Blaze chuckles.

A while later, Silver has finally swim in his cat instincts. He got out of the pool and shook his wet quills like a dog.

"Easy Silver" Blaze laughs.

Just as he shook the water off his fur, it went puffy.

Blaze couldn't help but chuckle. She takes out a brush and brushes his fur.

"You're so naïve, Silver" Blaze chuckled as she brushed his fur and quills.

"But you love that about me" Silver smirks.

"Yes I do, my little kitty hedgehog" Blaze said, brushing his fur.

Silver purrs and his tail wags rapidly.

**"*Puuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr*"**

Blaze chuckles, "You're my silly Hedge-cat"

"Meow" Silver playfully paws her arm.

Blaze giggles and pets him.

He snuggled on her chest like a cute hedgehog.

"Must you be so cute" Blaze chuckled.

"Meow" Silver grinned and nuzzles her.

Blaze giggles and nuzzles him.

"My Blaze" Silver purred.

"My Silver" Blaze purred.

Soon, the silver white hedgehog was asleep on Blaze's lap.

Blaze picks him up and brings him to his room.


End file.
